Haruskah Kita Berakhir Seperti Ini?
by Don't Date A Cherry
Summary: Aku adalah gadis periang, dan dia lelaki dalam diam. Mendekatinya dengan niatan iseng, namun berakhir dengan air mata.


Haruskah kisah kita berakhir seperti ini? Setelah kamu lekatkan kenangan-kenangan manis itu di dalam memoriku, yang selalu terlintas seenaknya dalam bayang mataku. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata yang entah telah kukeluarkan berapa kali. Sudah seminggu sejak hubungan kita berakhir. Bisakah kamu menjelaskan padaku? Mengapa hatiku masih sesakit ini?!

"Sai…, mengapa kau diam saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HARUSKAH BERAKHIR SEPERTI INI?**

 **Fanfiction by Don't Date A Cherry**

 **A SaiIno Fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan Maret yang panas. Baru saja musim hujan berlalu, Konoha sudah diterpa sinar matahari sepanas ini. Aku mempercepat jalanku menuju gedung satu bangunan kampus untuk sekadar mendapat tempat berteduh. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat sedikit, perkuliahan yang hari ini semestinya berlangsung sampai jam empat sore dibatalkan oleh dosen yang bersangkutan, jadilah aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasku saja sebagai ketua _Cheerleader_ di kampus ini. Kami baru saja merekrut anggota baru dan mereka akan melakukan 'pentas' pertamanya dua minggu lagi. Mumpung lagi senggang, aku memutuskan untuk memesan tambahan kostum hari ini saja.

Aku membuka _smartphone_ ku, bermaksud untuk memberitahu sekretarisku bahwa aku yang akan mengurus kostumnya hari ini. Setelah mengirim pesan itu dan mendapat konfirmasi, aku iseng membuka grup kelas seni semester tiga. Aku tersenyum simpul, seperti biasa mahasiswa lain yang tinggalnya di perbatasan Konoha mengeluhkan pembatalan sesi perkuliahan. Mereka pasti capek, pikirku. Setiap hari harus bolak-balik Konoha untuk kuliah. Tapi salah mereka juga, kenapa tidak memilih untuk kos saja di dekat sini.

Haha, abaikan pemikiranku yang bercabang. Aku lanjut membaca pesan-pesan teman kelasku tanpa ada niatan untuk ikut bergabung. Sampai salah satu cowok pendiam tiba-tiba mengirim pesan.

' _Kok batal, sih. Masih jam segini juga. Malas pulangnya, nih.'_

Anak ini bisa bersuara juga rupanya, pikirku. Aku kemudian tergelitik untuk menggodanya.

' _Kalau kamu males pulang, mending jalan sama aku, deh ;)'_

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di kelasku kalau aku ini orang yang suka seenaknya menggoda cowok tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan kudapat. Tapi aku masa bodoh, toh suka-suka mereka mau menanggapi seperti apa, aku hanya menjalankan hobiku. Jangan ditiru ya kalau tidak siap menanggung malu.

' _Ayo aja. Sekarang kamu di mana?'_

Aku terdiam, rasanya pipiku memanas. Baru kali ini ada yang menanggapi godaanku dengan serius seperti itu. Apalagi sebelumnya aku belum pernah berbicara langsung dengannya. Padahal kami sudah cukup lama belajar dalam satu kelas. Teman-teman lain seakan mengejek dia karena telah menganggapku serius. Akupun membalas.

' _Ini lagi di depan markas_ Cheers _. Kamu di mana, Sai?'_

Ya, Sai adalah namanya. Dia juga merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang tinggal di perbatasan Konoha. Yang aku tahu, dia setiap hari ke kampus mengendarai motor. Daripada aku sendirian ke pusat perbelanjaan yang lumayan jauh, mending sama dia. Hitung-hitung juga sekalian pendekatan. Aku sekarang sebenarnya sedang patah hati dan butuh pundak untuk bersandar. Aku juga penasaran dia orangnya seperti apa. Di kelas dia terlalu diam. Bahkan aku yang periang pun tidak pernah dia tanggapi dengan sepenuh hati. Seakan-akan dia hidup di dunia ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ino!" dari arah gedung tiga aku melihatnya datang dengan gaya jalannya yang khas. Dan dia … tersenyum.

" _Oh my God!"_ pekikku dalam hati. Aku baru kali ini melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Wajah malas yang memuakkan dan tidak peduli akan sekelilingnya yang sering dia tunjukkan menguap terganti wajah yang tersenyum berseri. Dia tiba-tiba terlihat tampan.

"Ino!" dia telah berdiri di depanku sekarang. "Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"K … ke pusat perbelanjaan," jawabku lirih dan terbata.

"Kok suaramu gitu? Biasanya berisik, haha," aku makin terdiam dan kaku.

'Ya ampun! Sai tertawa! Dunia, lihatlah Sai tertawa! Dan dia begitu manis!'

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" dengan hati yang entah sejak kapan berdegup kencang aku berjalan mengikutinya. Aku bahkan tidak menghiraukan Shikamaru lewat, cowok yang sebelumnya hampir jadian denganku tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba langsung hilang terbawa angin.

'Kami- _sama,_ selamatkan aku. Aku sudah capek jatuh cinta."

-TSUZUKU-

Huah, gaya bahasanya kayak orang curhat banget, ya?

Udah lama banget sih ngga nulis jadinya gini. Kritiknya ya readers.

Arigato~~


End file.
